Transformers Prime – Love to last a life time
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: On a mission for Optimus Prime, Arcee finds herself sent into another dimension which lands her in the servos of another Optimus Prime. This Optimus Prime however has her spark reeling. The problem however she must somehow keep him alive when the humans from his world start murdering Autobots.


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, this is just for fun.

Requested long one shot and gift fiction for Jgoss

Rated T

Pairings Optimus Prime/TP Arcee

Transformers Bayverse crossover Transformers Prime

Summary: On a mission for Optimus Prime, Arcee finds herself sent into another dimension which lands her in the servos of another Optimus Prime. This Optimus Prime however has her spark reeling. The problem however she must somehow keep him alive when the humans from his world start murdering Autobots.

Transformers Prime – Love to last a life time

Xxxxxxxxxx

Arcee had gotten her orders from Optimus, and she was not scouting for an energon mind. They were lucky the war had taken a wild turn to say the least, Megatron had come to Optimus offering a truce it shocked everyone. They couldn't go home, but at least the war was ended and that left everyone happy. She was inside the energon mine, when it started to cruble, she fell through the hole just as Starscream and Dreadway arrived for energon scouting.

"That sounded like Arcee..!" Dreadwing said as he and Starscream ran in seeing the hole in the cave floor.

"I will contact Megatron and Optimus, we will need to try and get her out of there." Starscream said as Dreadwing tried to holler Arcee' name but got nothing.

Xxxxxxxx

Arcee yelled as she fell out onto a hill side, she groaned and ran her hand over her helm.

"Oh slag it now where am I?" she mumbled as she walked around.

She looked at the ground and scanned the area, she knelt and saw energon on the ground. She realized someone was injured somewhere, she had to help them. She transformed and followed the trail her engine raced as she followed the trail.

The trail led to an old abandoned warehouse, she transformed and cautiously walked in. She let her optics scan the area and there she found a flamed mech on his hands and knees purging his tanks. She went to him instantly and she placed a servo on his armor.

"Hey, what happened to you?" she said as the mech's helm snapped up his optics wide with fear.

"H-How did you find me?" he asked.

Arcee moved back, her optics wide as she heard the voice.

"W-Who are you?" she asked as he looked away.

"My name is Optimus Prime, I thought I was the only Autobot left online. The humans have offlined my team all of them, I thought I was alone I was badly injured but they have not found me but if you located me they will too." He said.

Arcee frowned, mostly because he called himself Optimus Prime, she thought maybe he was just injured badly and that was why he said that.

"I need to get you out of here, and back with me." She said.

Optimus glanced up at her, his optics dimmed as his optics looked at her.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Arcee," she said as she tried her commlink.

:::::::….Ratchet, come in…:::::::::

She was met with static, and she growled.

"Scrap, I can't reach anyone on my commlink," she said as she realized Jack she could call Jack.

::::::… Jack come on answer…:::::::

Xxxxxxxx

Jack was in the base and heard his cell phone ring, and he reached for it.

"Hello," Jack said.

::::::…Jack, thank Primus is Ratchet and the others there?...:::::::::

"Arcee…? Optimus got word from Megatron that Starscream and Dreadwing heard you yell out. They are trying to find you, are you okay?" Jack asked.

"That is Arcee?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah," Jack said.

"Tell her to put her tracking signal on," Ratchet ordered.

"Okay, Ratchet said put your tracker signal on so he can track you," Jack said.

::::::…. Alright tell him we have a wounded bot here, and it seems he is calling himself Optimus Prime too…..::::::

Jack looked at Ratchet and told him what Arcee said, he looked shocked to say the least.

"Did she put her signal on?" Ratchet asked.

::::::… I heard him and tell him yes I did…..:::::::

"She said she did," Jack said.

"No, she certainly did not," Ratchet said.

:::::….. Scrao it, I did too…::::::::

"She said she did," Jack said as Ratchet grabbed his wrench. "I am human hit her when she is back.." Jack said as Arcee' optics widened.

Arcee realized something then, if they couldn't locate her and this bot calls himself Optimus Prime too, she had to be in another dimension.

"Come on, we need to go back where I was and try there. " She said.

:::::…Tell Ratchet I think I know where I could be and I cam going to try something, tell him as soon as he gets my signal to send the bridge ASAP….::::::

"Okay," he said.

::::::…..Arcee out….:::::

"Can you transform?" she asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Good let's roll," she said helping him up.

She let him transform first and then she followed suit and his engine roared to life as he followed her, She led him to the same area she had come from hoping to be able to return home with this new bot.

As they headed back two black vans followed and Optimus realized who it was. His energon ran cold his new friend would be caught in the middle of this now.

::::::…. You must leave Arcee now, humans have found me and they will end up off lining you too…::::::::

:::::….. I am not leaving you…..::::::::::

::::::…. You must…:::::::::

::::::…No….::::::

XXXXXXX

"Ratchet Arcee' signal came back online," Raf said.

"Got it, sending Ground bridge," he said.

Xxxxxxxx

Arcee saw the bridge and she powered ahead, and the flamed bot followed too as the second they were inside the ground bridge closed saving them from the humans wrath.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Once they got to the other end, Optimus transformed and stared at all the bots, his spark hammering in his chest plates wildly. He saw the big bulky green bot, a red and white bot. He turned to see another bot more white running through him with slight red, a muscle sports car, which bore a striking resemblance to Bumblebee in a strange way. There were three kids as well two boys, and a little girl; just as Optimus heard heavy footsteps. He turned to see a red and blue bot, very regal in his appearance walk up.

"Wow, you're kinda bright, huh?" the little girl remarked to Optimus, who kept staring at the red and blue bot.

"Arcee, is this this the bot you mentioned?" the red and blue bot asked.

Optimus gasped, he sounded just like he did, who was this bot and where was he.

"Yes, his name he said was Optimus Prime," Arcee said as the other Autobots including Optimus stared at flamed Optimus.

The greeb bot made a sound that sounded almost disgusted, and the bot near him rolled his optics. Arcee glared at them borh, her optics narrowed in warning and the green bot looked at her strangely.

::::::… What?...:::::::

:::::…Don't say a word, Bulk I mean it, I was in another dimension he is a prime and if you disrespect him I will slug you!...::::: Arcee snapped through the commlink.

:::::::… You like him, don't you?...::::::: that came from Wheeljack

::::::…. Yes I do something has happened to this bot something awful humans were after him…::::::: she said.

Flamed Optimus shifted uneasily his optics landed once more on Arcee.

"You should have left me to the humans….." he said as he could scan the others and see the expressions in their optics.

He understood mistrust when he saw it, he had enough of it to last his remaining life cycles.

::::::…..Arcee I wish to leave I do not understand where these Autobots came from but I know mistrust when I see it…..:::::::: flamed Optimus commed to her.

She sighed then.

::::::… You can't leave, you can't go back it was a flook that I even found you…::::::::

Flamed Optimus looked away where was he, he suddenly felt his leg give on him. He fell to the base floor as the ground bridge came on and several other bots came in.

The first to come in was a silver mech, he also commanded attention, but these bots had red optics. Flamed Optimus watched as along with the silver mech was a red flashy looking bot, a blue bulky bot, two bots which looked like seekers of some sort. A spider femme came in followed by a mech, who appeared to have no face.

Flamed Optimus turned his helm back to the red and blue mech, he was so different he had never seen a mech look like this before.

"Do not be afraid, my name is Optimus Prime I am your counterpart in this dimension. This is my team Arcee as you have met already, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Wheeljack and Bumblebee, our three humans Miko, Raf and Jack and the others are ex –Decepticons we have ended the war. This is Megatron, Starscream, Dreadwing, his brother Skyquake, Knockout and Breakdown, Airachnid and Soundwave." TP Optimus said as flamed Optimus glanced from each bot his optics locked on Megatron's but then softened as his pain got the best of him.

Knockout approached him first, as he looked at the flamed bot's wounds.

"You need help come on, let me help you," Knockout said as flamed Optimus looked at Arcee then.

"It's okay, he will help you," she said as he nodded as Knockout approached with Breakdown.

"He is my assistant let's get into Ratchet's medical bay," Knockout said.

::::::…. Optimus, it's okay….::::::::

:::::….Arcee my comrades everyone I cared for was ripped from me…:::::::: flamed Optimus said.

::::::… Can you databurst what happened so I can show the others please trust me okay?...::::: she commed.

He sighed.

::::::… Very well…..::::::::::

He databursted the information to her, as Knockout and Breakdown took him to the medical bay Ratchet stood frozen not sure what to do now.

Xxxxxxxx

Optimus sighed, he glanced at his team other than Arcee, his optics narrowing; Arcee knew that look he was livid with the other Autobots especially Ratchet.

"Optimus..." Ratchet started to say, until he put his hand up to stop his flow of words.

"We are Autobots and he is a fellow Autobot and Prime no less; I am ashamed at the way you, Bulkhead and Wheeljack acted just now. I am deeply aggravated with myself I did not intervene faster. I want to know what happened to him, play the dateburst for us all," Optimus ordered.

"Yes sir," she said softly.

"Optimus I am sorry," Ratchet finally said.

"Save it, it's him you should be apologizing to not me, go ahead Arcee play the databurst." Optimus said as she nodded.

Arcee cringed; she had never heard Optimus so angry before. The only time he was so furious was with Megatron before he changed, but never with any of the Autobots...until now that is.

Everyone watched the databurst, they saw everything from when Optimus and his team landed on Earth. They saw Samuel and Mikaela, and they saw how Sam saved Optimus the first time, right on thru when Megatron killed him and once again the human Samuel James Witwicky saved him again. They saw Sentinel Prime's treachery, Ironhide's execution and the Autobot's being exiled. They saw how the Autobots faked their deaths and came back to save humanity and then they saw the horrible truth after about what happened to him and his precious Autobots they were betrayed by the very beings they protected.

Humanity had formed some sort of hunting team, and normal humans would report the alien activity and this team moved in they saw one by one each of flamed Optimus' friends and allies were ripped from him one by one until he was the last. They saw several humans who were responsible for the awful crimes against Optimus and his Autobots.

Everyone from ex Decepticon to Autobot and human child in the base were shocked and disgusted by what had happened to the Autobot with them now.

"Oh Primus, forgive me after what he has endured in that dimension I feel so ashamed now." Ratchet whispered as Arcee had her hand over her mouth, energon tears rolled down her face.

Arcee was silent, Megatron broke the silence as he glanced at Optimus.

"Those blasted flesh creatures they came back to save them and THAT is how they are rewarded with death!" Megatron fumed.

"That is an outrage!" Dreadwing remarked.

Bumblebee beeped angrily, as Optimus suddenly spoke his voice betrayed exactly how he felt.

"I do not understand how allies could do such a thing," Optimus said as he looked at Megatron wondering if what Megatron had said about the government humans was not true.

Agent Fowler had changed as well, he did not come as often after the truce was made. After Silas has killed the human sparklings parental units, Fowler wanted to take the children into his care, but Optimus would not allow it they decided to raise the three .

For the first time in Optimus Prime's life he was truly starting to mistrust his human government allies now in light of this what happened to the flamed Optimus Prime.

"Optimus?" Megatron said.

"We are packing up everything we will need, I believe we will should live on the Nemesis we will find a way to change the human younglings so we can go into space without them exploding into human goo." Optimus said.

"Thank Primus," came several responses.

Xxxxxxxxx

Flamed Optimus was put into stasis for his repairs, but Knockout came out to tell the others what flamed Optimus had told him.

"Optimus, Megatron, you need to hear this he gave me these they are three Allspard shards he said his medic Ratchet had found a way using these to turn humans Cybertronian. He told me what his medic had said and I believe I have what is needed to change the three younglings into Cybertronians." Knockout said as the three kids looks hopeful.

"Please Optimus," the kids said.

"We don't belong here, we can live on the Nemesis," Jack said.

"Alright, Ratchet and Knockout do what needs to be done, while the others will load and pack up the bases supplies." Optimus said.

"We will go and prepare quarters for everyone," Megatron said.

"He will share one with me," Arcee said suddenly as everyone looked at her already knowing she had liked him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The medics worked tirelessly on both repairing flamed Optimus and changing the three younglings into Cybertronians. Optimus had been changed by what he saw on the databurst from Arcee, and his own dwindling relationship with Agent Fowler it gave them room for thought now. His counterpart had lost everything by trusting the wrong humans, and even his human allies were offlined or arrested. His spark clinched then how could the humans do such a thing after their planet was saved by the very beings they destroyed?

TP watched as his team along with some of Megatron's men helped take things down. Arcee stayed in the medical bay with flamed Optimus Prime, she wanted to be by his side when he onlined and that made him smile.

Xxxxxxxxx

Arcee had slid his hand into flamed Optimus' as he lay on the medical berth. He slowly onlined and his startled blue optics locked with hers.

"Hey how are you feeling?" she asked.

"My wounds feel better, thank you," Flamed Optimus said as Ratchet walked over and coughed softly.

Ratchet slowly walked up to flamed Optimus, extending his servo to the much bigger mech.

"Sorry for what I did before, I tend to suffer from violent flare ups of the processors," Ratchet said as Arcee smirked and he pulled out a wrench and hit her."I might have made a mistake with our new ally and friend, but I will whack you if you step out of line Arcee, now you see that I won't!" Ratchet warned as flamed Optimus could only stare, he acted just like his counterpart would have done flamed Optimus thought to himself.

Flamed Optimus nodded, accepting his apology, while Arcee watched while rubbing her helm softly.

"Slagger," Arcee mumbled.

"What was that?" Ratchet asked.

"Nothing," she grumbled.

"Oh by the way Arcee has marked her claim already by insisting you will be staying with her in her new quarters on the Nemesis," Ratchet said with a chuckle as he left that room to check on the three human children being changed.

Arcee froze at that, and she turned slowly toward flamed Optimus who was silent but watched her.

"Scrap… I know you are a prime so if you would rather not be with me, it's fine I just…." Arcee stammered until flamed Optimus pulled her close.

"You helped me when I had no one, I would be honored to have you by my side as a mate." He said.

"Really….?" She asked.

"Yes indeed, your medic said we are living on the Nemesis that is Megatron's warship correct?" flamed Optimus said.

"Yes, we all saw the databurst and it got everyone thinking mostly Optimus, because our own human allies are not the same right now. So, before the same thing can happen to us, we are leaving Earth right away. The three shards you gave Knockout well we are using them to change our three charges, so we can live out in space in peace." Arcee said.

Flamed Optimus nodded and smiled.

"I am glad they will come in handy for your friends, Arcee." He said as he caressed her face. "You are very different from Arcee in my dimension." He said.

"How so?" she asked.

"She was pink and she also had two sisters they shared one spark though." He said.

"Were they…..?" she whispered.

"Yes during the battle to save Earth from the Fallen," he said.

"I'm sorry," Arcee said as he squeezed her hand.

"I have lost so much, but you have given me a chance at a new life and happiness; I am not sure I can ever repay that." Flamed Optimus said as he pulled her close. "But I would love the chance to try," he added as his hand moved over her sensitive wings on her back making her purr slightly.

Arcee smiled, as she thought to herself even she had a chance at a new life and love now and she grinned at that.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

It took time but the three kids were changed and they looked very nicely changed. Knockout smirked and said to Megatron with a snarky tone.

"Yes I am just that good, thank you very much," he said.

Megatron glanced at the younglings, they looked like three sparklings now and he smiled as they clicked and whirled with curiousity.

"I do not know if they will retain their human personalities though," Ratchet said.

"It would appear from what they are saying that their human personalities are not intact, but this operation was indeed a success they are changed and functional they just do not remember their former selves." Megatron said.

"Everything from the Autobot base has been brought onboard my Lord," Dreadwing said.

"Very good, where is Optimus?" Megatron asked.

"On the command bridge," Starscream said as Megatron nodded.

"Everyone is onboard now?" asked Megatron asked.

"Yes Megatron," Starscream said.

"Alright let's leave this planet once and for all now," Megatron said as he went to speak to Optimus.

"Everyone is onboard as well as all the things from your previous base." Megatron said.

"Very good, and the younglings?" he asked.

"The change was a success although it would seem they did not retain their human personalities though nor do they remember them," Megatron stated as Optimus sighed.

"I was afraid of that, but perhaps it is just as well with their families gone they will belong to us now." Optimus said.

"Your counterpart is also adjusting nicely, he is with Arcee in their shared quarters now," Megatron said as Optimus chuckled thinking about it.

Xxxxxxxxx

Arcee carefully rose to her foot pedes; silently she crept closer to flamed red and blue bot. She studied the bot's face plates, her hand slowly but gently made contact with his face. Fingers traveling down his face then lower till they rested on his bulky form. He was so different from her own leader and prime, but she found him very desirable indeed.

Arcee was so preoccupied with studying the other prime's body, that she didn't realize she was being watched by the flamed prime.

"See something you like, Arcee?" The flamed red and blue bot asked as he tilted his head to look at her.

Startled she started to move away, until the flamed red and blue bot easily caught him in her servos.

"Don't leave, no one will bother us; don't worry," he said.

Arcee wasn't sure why she was suddenly nervous, but she was until the flamed bot took the first step shocking her.

"I'll help you out," The prime said.

He gently scooped the two wheeler into his servos, leaning his head down; he pressed his lips against Arcee'. Arcee slowly wrapped her servos around the flamed prime's body. she couldn't help the moan that escaped her voice box.

The blue bot's one servo snaked around Optimus' flamed body, gently working his fingers into Optimus' seams. She found sensitive cables and wiring inside these areas. Optimus felt his body overheat, his fans kicked in alerting the two wheelier who smiled then.

"They won't help you," she chuckled.

As if he were proving a point, the stealthy femme slid her glossa inside of the flamed Optimus' mouth. Optimus wasn't aware of anything else; the femme had him on the floor, while she managed to rock his world.

Optimus' moans escalated, while the clever little two wheeler grunted and groaned; while her own fingers found interesting places to investigate.

"...More," Optimus managed to get out, making Arcee smile.

She caressed the flamed bot's chest plates, until they opened on their own. She slid one hand inside; all she needed was one hand to drive this Prime over the edge tumbling him into an overload.

Her fingers slid into the spark, caressing gently, making Optimus gasp and whimper. Arcee glanced at the flamed bot; she wanted to see his face. She saw for herself the bot was in complete bliss, he needed this and so did she.

But it was more than that, she felt not just an attraction to this new prime; but she felt a kinship unlike no other. She needed this Autobot; she needed his spark forever and hoped she'd have a chance to keep it.

She made a silent vow, while she watched the flamed prime overload wildly; she would make this Prime hers and forever care for him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N – I hope this one shot was good, thanks for all the follows, faves and reviews guys!


End file.
